Duo Roronoa
Duo Roronoa was the blue ranger of G-Force. He appears in forty two of the forty four episodes of G-Force, as well as ten episodes of SDI. He also became the black ranger of Genesis Overload. Early Life Like Mitzi, Duo was raised in Goldenrod City, but is the youngest of the five original G-Force rangers. Originally a Pokémon trainer, but now retired, he came to Verger to look for a steady job and a girlfriend. Not for the want of trying, since he regularly flirts with any girl nearby and often gets rejected. Before retiring, he was a runner up in the Johto league. G-Force He first met Crane while trying to hit on Paige, before discovering that he was the ancestor of the blue G-Force ranger and took the G-Force Morpher to fight Regli. Also a wise cracker and often made jokes about various things around them. He also took command of the Lapras G-Force Zord. When Fearkrow came to town, he was trapped in a nightmare where he was constantly getting rejected by various pretty girls. It was his flirtatious behaviour that got him in trouble when Pura arrived from the future, using her alluring human form to trick him. It was her intention to swap him for the G-Force Morphers, but Crane managed to trick her into accepting some fakes. The next part of his story came when he met Danielle Tanner clearing an area to help his team stop a giant monster. In an opportunistic moment, she asked for a photo. Something that he obliged with later. Soon after, he met her while not in ranger form and they became friends, before she left town for a while. Later on, he became an unwitting bodyguard for the Verger champion, Katie Myers, who had become a target for Regli’s Magmagrowth monster. He was forced to reveal his secret to her to protect her, but she swore not to tell anyone. When the G-Force Megazord was totalled by Shadow Force, he gained a new Zord in the Poliwrath Time Battler. He was also shaken by the knowledge that Danni was evil, working for Regli. But, teaming up with Crane against heavy odds, they managed to save her. He was later forced to appear in a cowboy film against his will by Cinespark, where he was nearly lynched, courtesy of Pura. He later started a relationship with Danni, one that continued into SDI. He makes several appearances in the second season, before breaking up with his girlfriend in Two Sides Of The Same Coin. He was also considered for the role of the gold ranger, but the powers were too much for him to handle. 'Wrath Of The Coppingers.' When the Coppingers attacked, Duo was the only one of the G-Force rangers who was saved by Ryan. As they made their way through Clarence's challenge to gain new powers, he gained the black ranger powers and the ability of invisibility. 'Genesis Overload' Due to his experience as a ranger, Katie picked him as her second in command for the team. Much to the anger of Xavier. His first storyline came when Jake and Hawk trapped Eon City in a nightmare, while he was there. Yet, he managed to fight his way out and confront Jake. The small seeds of a rivalry growing between the two of them. Later, along with Xavier and Ryan, he became addicted to the Poké Rangers video game. He also went to the tunnels underneath Verger to try and recover the Eclipse Stone, having to again fight off Jake and Hawk for the item, although they would later get away with half of it. 'Lost Zone.' Duo was one of six veteran rangers summoned by Dialga, Palkia and Giratina to help with a huge problem in the future. He was also reunited with his old friend and ranger colleague, Luke Sunderland in the process. In the future, he will become the leader of the Blackthorn City Pokémon gym in his native Johto. Arsenal and Zords *Blue G-Force Morpher *G-Force Blaster *Lapras Surf Ability *Lapras Jet Cannon *Blue G-Force Patroller *Lapras G-Force Zord *Poliwrath Time Battler *Genesis Morpher *Genesis Blaster *Shadow Sabre. *Umbreon Zord. Guest Appearences Poké Rangers in Space Chapters 47-48: Chimzor's Revenge ''' '''Poké Rangers: Lost Zone Chapters 14-17: Past, Present and Future Rangers (Once A Ranger Arc) Trivia *Originally, he was almost turned down for the role of the blue ranger in G-Force. Category:Blue Rangers Category:Black Rangers Category:Poké Rangers G-Force Category:Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload Category:Poké Rangers Verger Rangers